


Hangover Sorcery

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Rogue parties a little too hard with Fairy Tail, and finds himself nursing a nasty hangover the next morning.





	Hangover Sorcery

Fairy Tail, when they partied, partied _hard_ ; a fact that Sabertooth _probably_ should have picked up on after the debacle at the royal castle post Grand Magic Games.  But in their defense, it _had_ been over a year since then.  The point was belatedly driven home with the celebration thrown for Fairy Tail’s return (for the second time) and the end of the war with Alvarez.  Alcohol flowed freely, and the spirits ran high with all of the partygoers, so it didn’t even start to wind down until after the sun had already begun to rise on a new day.

The warm light of morning shone down on the destruction the previous night had wrought upon the guild – the unconscious bodies of the celebrators and their friends strewn about the floor in Fairy Tail’s guildhall, along with shards of broken glass, destroyed furniture, and the odd bit of weaponry (plus a broom shoved up Max’s ass, but that was hardly a remarkable occurrence at this point).

However, while the majority of the people in the building continued to slumber peacefully, Rogue found himself on the cusp of committing murder.

Somehow, during the night, every single window in the guildhall had been thrown open on all levels of the building, along with the massive guild doors, thereby causing sunlight to absolutely flood the space.  Combined with the extremely obnoxious and loud snoring echoing in the hall from the myriad slumbering mages, it sent stabbing pains searing through Rogue’s skull.

Curse his internal clock, which forced him to be awake and alert so early!

He pried himself up off the sticky floor, and dislodged Sting’s arm (that had at some point had become wrapped around one of Rogue’s legs).  Stumbling through the maze of bodies, his vision swam and so did his stomach.  Reaching the bar, he slowly climbed onto a stool while fighting down his rising bile.

To his surprise, the bar was already manned.  A blue haired woman (another early riser, like Rogue, maybe?) smiled kindly at him, but she made no attempt at conversation – something Rogue vastly appreciated at this precise moment.  Instead, she silently turned from him, and began preparing a drink.  Once it was finished, she placed it before the hungover shadow dragon slayer.

Grateful for the gesture, Rogue managed to give her a wobbly smile.  He downed the drink in one go – very familiar with the horrible taste of most hangover helpers.  To his surprise, however, it didn’t seem to have any flavor whatsoever.

Suddenly, he felt completely better.  Not just slightly less miserable, but completely, totally, 100% cured of his hangover.  Gone was the piercing migraine.  Gone was the fog that enveloped his brain.  Gone was his disorientation.  Gone was the cotton-mouth feeling.  Gone was his nausea.

Rogue stared down at the glass in stupefied silence.  Then he looked up, into the curious eyes of the woman attending the bar.  “What is… this sorcery,” he rasped out, his voice surprising her into almost dropping the rag she was using to clean.

“P-pardon?” she replied, half-scared out of her wits by the suddenly intense gaze that was boring into her.

“I had a hangover,” Rogue explained, “and whatever it is you just gave me to drink has fixed it.  What is this sorcery?”

The woman let out a nervous laugh, her features relaxing a little.  “Just… you know, this and that.  I can give you the recipe, if you like…?”

“Rogue,” he introduced himself.  “My name is Rogue Cheney.  And I would like that very much, thank you.”

“No problem, Rogue!  I’ll get that ready for you here in a minute.  And I’m Kinana, by the way.”

It was a lovely name for a lovely savior.


End file.
